


wild

by neverwantedtodance



Series: Femslash Drabbles [22]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: Honoka has a surprise for Kotori's birthday.





	wild

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday kotori!! i wrote some fluffy honokoto bc they're my otp and i love them ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)

"Honoka-chan." Kotori giggled, stumbling along in the darkness. Her girlfriend walked behind her, holding her hands over her eyes and guiding her through the darkness.

"We're almost there!" Honoka's voice was gentle and soft, just like the hands that Kotori could feel against the skin of her face. She sighed, taking in Honoka's scent - warm bread and peaches. Honoka smelled like comfort, like peace - like home.

She had been led by her girlfriend from their hotel bar like this, and now Honoka was leading them somewhere for some reason. But she was used to following along with Honoka's crazy plans. _They always led to happiness_ , she thought with a smile.

"Can I have a hint of where we almost are?" she said. Judging by what she had heard they'd passed the road that ran alongside the road, but after that she had no idea where they were going. The night was cool and silent, with a gentle breeze, and the only sounds were those of insects quietly chirping.

"Nuh-uh!" said Honoka, so decisively Kotori couldn't help but chuckle. Sometimes it still felt like they were sixteen. "No hints for you! You just have to be patient, Kotori-chan."

Kotori moved her own hands up to grasp Honoka's, squeezing them softly.

"Okay," she said, "I'll go wherever you want to go, Honoka."

They stopped in their tracks. Kotori heard a slight sniffling coming from behind her.

"Oh no! Are you crying?" she asked, trying to surpress a giggle as Honoka gulped back a sob.

"I love you, Kotoriiii," Honoka whined, and Kotori laughed.

"You're so sentimental. Are we there yet?"

"Yes!" Honoka exclaimed triumphantly, her voice still thick with emotion.

Kotori's heart pounded as her girlfriend's hands were removed from her eyes.

The ocean was before them, dark and glittering and beautiful in the moonlight. They were at a small cove, with no one else around them, only the sounds of the waves softly reaching the shore to keep them company.

Kotori turned, her eyes filling with joyful tears, to look at Honoka. Her girlfriend was also crying, smiling at her through the tears.

Honoka raised her wrist. The time on her digital watch changed to midnight, September 12th.

Kotori's eyes widened.

"Happy birthday. I love you so much, Kotori-cha-"

Honoka's words were cut off by Kotori's mouth on her own.

They kissed, soft and tender, underneath the stars, and then embraced. Kotori held Honoka tight and sighed happily.

"I love you too, Honoka."

Honoka grinned at her, and then stepped back. Kotori looked confused until Honoka took off her shirt.

"Ready for a midnight swim?"

Later, they embraced in the warm water again, their hands finding each others' skin in the dark and staying there, comforting and loving each other.

Kotori kissed Honoka, tasting the salt of the ocean and Honoka's fruity lipgloss.

"I love you," she said again.

Honoka kissed her once more, and then again.

They kissed under the moon, celebrating the beginning of Kotori's birthday the only way they wanted: together.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope everyone enjoys! honokoto are so cute ;u;


End file.
